Give you all my love nalu
by nevaehheaven
Summary: nalu love.


* * *

Chapter one

* * *

Natus POV Finally we arrived at crocus for the GMG. As my team and I walked to our hotel. We all decided to walk around the town before calling it a night. Lucy let's go I grabbed her wrist and not waiting for her to answer. As Lucy and I walked around suddenly someone grabbed Lucy by her wrist and yang chat turn to look look around to see. who would air touch my best friend. I saw some blonde guy with a scar over his right eye. He then say Hey Baby my name is Sting I'm the Sabertooth guild. I don't know why but when a guy from say virtues called her baby and grab her hand it made me very angry. then I work all day he said he was a savior to the guild that we have to beat. Lucy to see if she wanted to say something to this guy. She was looking at me with worry in her eyes. He still had a hand on her wrist,still looking at her I decide to step in help Lucy out. I looked at the guy that has a hold of my best friend. I stepped in front of Lucy and look at her the guys name sting I put my arm around her shoulders and held her close to me. Then I said if you don't let go of her wrist I will burn that hand to ash.  
They got finally looks at me and says if it isn't Natus Dragneel the Dragon slayer who couldn't even slay a dragon. How would you know you. String someone called his name I looked over to see who it was calling him. Sting said oh hey rogue rogue with some guy wearing a black with black hair. come on staying we need to get big ol we don't need to be around these one of these want bee's. After that Lucy and I went back to our hotel. We saw grey walking up to us he asked where have you all been. Lucy gray Natus, what are y'all doing where have y'all been why are you so late. Erza, we are sorry Lucy and I ran into some saver punks who grab Lucy by her wrist so that's why we were so late getting back to the hotel. Erza asked if I got the Sabres Name. I said yes his name is Sting,good to know now I know whose name and who I will have to get pay back to forgotten all precious Lucy.

Lucy's POV I was so glad that natus is my very very best friend he even there to step in a safe me from that sting guy. The next day. with all that happened the night before we finally made it through the amazed to be one of the 8th teams competing. I was in one of the first competition is called heading in fortunately he lost miserably. It was finally time for the fighting part 1 on 1 competition. First competitors Lucy heartfailia and flare Corona. I was so ready to show my power and fight for my gold it was over and I had been beaten because flare Corona one of somebody and rave tail had cheated for her. As I lay on the ground Nutus came and helped me up he looks so sad that I had lost my fight he looked at me and said 0 points a good place to start will be number one. I looked at him and cried and then smiled at him and said you're right fairytale will be number one again.

Natus POV On the 4th day of the grand magic games the game is called naval battle. Lucy was the one to go for fairytale team a I know she could do it so I cheered my ass off. She was doing great until there was two left her and a girl from saver tooth name Minerva the daughter of the master of saber tooth. There is 5 minutes left on the the girl from services Minerva took Lucy's key so she couldn't fight back. The girl was laughing at least because she was useless without her key. Laugh all you want because my goal will be number one ferry cell will be number one again. That made them the Minerva girl very mad she brutally mursa sleep at at Lucy. She was relentless and her attacks attack after attack without without letting up she didn't tell Lucy could no longer fight back. As I wash the saber tooth girl brutally attack Lucy seeing her hit after hit until she could no longer move it made me so angry that my whole body was on fire. As Minerva held Lucy outside the water she was falling to the ground. In that moment my heart stopped. Gray and I had hurry to catch her. It seems so slow motion as she tried to fall to the ground. We got to her in time to catch her before she hit the ground. Lucy laying motionless in my arms. I looked her over. It was so bad it made you want to look away. While I looked at her it felt like someone was squeezing my heart. I could fill the tears in the corner of my eyes. Every inch of Lucy's body was covered and scratches and bruises. She even had two black eyes then wendy and Shelia started to heal. Her so we wouldn't lose lucy. When they were done I stood up and looked over at the saber tooth girl I said you will pay for this. The guy named sting was standing in front of Minerva. I turned around to pick up Lucy to take her to the infirmary


End file.
